The present invention relates to a cheese slicer having a bottom plate, an upstanding, externally threaded vertical guide rod and a slicing arm with slicing string, the slicing arm having a roundel with internal threads received on the external threads of the guide rod.
It is a drawback in the known cheese slicer that the cheese is not sufficiently held in place and can tilt and needs to be supported by one hand during the slicing operation. It will therefore be necessary to use both hands when a slice is to be cut. Furthermore, there is a risk that the slices will not be of uniform thickness.